


Second Sight

by storyspinner70



Series: Second Glances 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mob Boss Jared, Second Glances Verse, twink jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Jared finds out about Jensen's past, and wishes he hadn't.





	

**Title:** Second Sight  
        Read on [LJ](http://storyspinner70.livejournal.com/13559.html)  
**Author:** storyspinner70  
**Pairing** Jared/Jensen  
**Rating:** PG-13 for some language, a little violence  
  
**Summary:** Jared finds out about Jensen's past then wishes he hadn't. Part three in the Second Glances 'Verse.  
  
**Second Glances:** [LJ](http://storyspinner70.livejournal.com/12498.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8766682)  
**Second Chances:** [LJ](http://storyspinner70.livejournal.com/13054.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8856016)  
  
“Boss! Get to the guest room now!” Chad half whispered, half screamed into the phone, then hung up abruptly. Jared pulled his gun and raced up the stairs. Nearly skidding right past the group clustered outside the guest room, Jared grabbed the hall table and leapt toward the room.  
  
“What’s going on? What’s happening?”  
  
“It’s Jensen.”  
  
Jared stiffened. “What’s wrong with Jensen?” His voice was cold and deadly. “Is he alright?”  
  
“No! Take a look for yourself!” Jared shoved the men out of his way so he could see inside the bedroom.  
  
“Is he...” Jared started.  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“Is that a _kid_? Who gave Jensen a kid?”  
  
“We don’t know! He just walked up here with her and ten minutes later when we were over our shock enough we came up here and saw them just like this!”  
  
“WHO GAVE JENSEN A KID?” Jared whispered as loudly as he could. “We don’t take kids! I never thought to tell him, but jesus christ, I never considered… What’s he… Who’s… Wait...” Jared took another look into the room. “Is he...playing tea party?” Jared’s voice raised in incredulity.  
  
The men crowded into the doorway, trying to get a look through the crack of the mostly closed door.  
  
“He is!”  
  
“But, who… What?” ... “I don’t… What?”  
  
Suddenly, the men heard Jensen’s slightly raised voice through the door. “And when I come back, we’ll talk about using our indoor voices and why it can be dangerous to spy on people, okay Lucy?”  
  
The men sprang back from the door just as it opened. Jensen smiled at the little girl inside the room, then pulled the door closed and turned furious green eyes on the men trying to look inconspicuous in the hallway. “Is there something I can do for you, Jared?”  
  
“Why are you singling me out? I just got here! Chad is the one...”  
  
“I don’t care what Chad did, Jared.”  
  
Chad huffed a quick breath of relief.  
  
“Chad is a borderline imbecile who only made it so far because people can’t figure out if he’s really as stupid as he seems and you know no one wants to kill someone that stupid. It’s bad karma.”  
  
“Hey!” Chad sputtered out, but gulped when Jensen turned his glare to Chad. “Thank you?”  
  
Jensen rolled his eyes and turned back to Jared. “Is there something you needed?” Jensen asked, deceptively sweet and friendly.  
  
“We just...” Jensen raised his eyebrow. “Who’s the kid?”  
  
“Lucy.”  
  
Silence.  
  
More silence.  
  
“Where did she come from?” Jared finally hissed.  
  
“The security room.”  
  
Jared brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose, trying to stall the massive migraine he could feel starting at the base of his sinuses. Taking a deep breath he continued. “And why was she in the security room?”  
  
“Bring your kid to work day.”  
  
Jared stared at Jensen for a moment, wondering if he had just felt something go. “I’m stroking out, aren’t I?”  
  
“I don’t know, are you?”  
  
“Who brought her to the security room?”  
  
“Her dad.”  
  
“Who is her dad, Jensen!” Jared snapped, raising his voice.  
  
Jensen’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “I don’t like your tone, Jared. Might want to work on that.”  
  
Gritting his teeth, Jared asked again, tone sickenly sweet this time around. “Who is her dad, _darling_?”  
  
“Jack is, _buttercup_.”  
  
“So, let me just clarify,” Jared said, very slowly. “Just so I can make sure I have it straight in my head, you understand. Jack, one of my security men, brought his toddler...”  
  
“She’s six Jared, she’s not a toddler.”  
  
“...to the…” Jared seemed at a loss for words. Jensen of course, was not.  
  
“Mob boss’s house? No? Den of iniquity? Mansion of mayhem? Abode of abandon? Domicile of debauchery? Shanty of s...”  
  
“...place where he works,” Jared said loudly, cutting Jensen off mid-word. “Why would he do that?”  
  
“His wife is out of town on business or something and his usual babysitter is sick. He couldn’t find anyone on short notice. What else was he supposed to do?”  
  
“I don’t know, _stay home_ , maybe?”  
  
“You were six once, right Jared?”  
  
“Indeed. I didn’t actually spring fully formed from the ground. So, I was a child at one point in my life, yes.”  
  
“Then you know how big a deal things are to a six year old, don’t you Jared?” The tone of Jensen’s voice heavily implied that not only did Jared know, he was actually _acting_ like a six year old right now.  
  
“I do, my little pumpkin roll,” Jared said. “However...”  
  
“You wouldn’t deny a six year old take your child to work day, would you?”  
  
“Apparently, I would not.”  
  
“What a good boss. Go back about y’all’s business. Whatever that might be,” Jensen swept his eyes over the men in the hall. “Something incredibly important, I have no doubt.” The men hesitated. “Go on! My tea is getting colder the longer you all stand there trying to fade into the wallpaper.”  
  
The men trooped back down the hall, just as bewildered as they started. “Why is it I always feel like I’ve been fucked without lube after I talk to Jensen?” Chris mused.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“I didn’t mean...”  
  
Jared stood over Chris. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten the dick conversation.”  
  
“It’s not...” Chris squeaked a bit as Jared reached for him.  
  
“I understand what you’re saying, Chris, believe me; I do. But I swear to god, if you don’t start choosing your words more wisely I’m going to kill you. Okay? Okay. Get busy doing….whatever y’all were doing. I’ll be in the library.”  
  
  
  
Jared was working when he heard the door open hours later. He glanced up, only to encounter Jensen’s fist in his face. “Owww! What the fuck, Jensen?”  
  
““We don’t take kids”, Jared, really? You for even a second thought you’d have to _actually tell me_ we don’t steal children?”  
  
“Oh, um, you heard that, huh?”  
  
“Yes, Jared, the kid’s mother in whatever state she was in probably heard you.”  
  
“I was just a little thrown off guard, okay?”  
  
“By what, exactly?”  
  
“You with a kid, for starters. You’re not exactly...” Jared paused flailing his hands in the air.  
  
“Not exactly, what, pray tell?” Jensen’s tone was icy.  
  
“...cuddly.” Jared finished.  
  
Jensen stared. “I’m not exactly cuddly. I see. Even though you glomp onto me like a python in the middle of the night and I let you, I’m _not exactly cuddly_.”  
  
“I didn’t mean _cuddly_ , per se.”  
  
“Yet you said cuddly. Tell me, Jared, how often do you say something other than what you mean?”  
  
“I...what?”  
  
Jensen turned his back. Jared, sure he was just talking his way into more trouble sat, afraid to say anything else.  
  
“She was six, almost seven.” Jensen stopped.  
  
“Who?” Jared asked then didn’t say another word, afraid Jensen wouldn’t continue. Jensen had never spoken of his past and Jared was sure he was about to.  
  
Jensen cleared his throat. “She was six, almost seven. I was thirteen. I had just grown into my pretty face. You can imagine how that went for me.”  
  
Jared could, but he wouldn’t. He’d never be able to sleep if he did.  
  
“I was small for my age, too. Delicate. Freckles and large eyes, and skin as soft as the best cashmere blanket.”  
  
Jared shook his head, no. Jensen wasn’t just talking, he was remembering what people told him. He had said things like that to Jensen – not the same words, but the same feeling, the same need to reduce Jensen to nothing but his pretty face and body.  
  
“Sometimes I won and sometimes I didn’t.” Jared didn’t want to think about what happened all those times Jensen lost, but he couldn’t help it – visions of a much younger Jensen stuck in his head. “But every time, I got stronger, better...” _And colder and more bitter_ , Jared finished in his head. “...until I didn’t lose anymore.”  
  
“I didn’t lose that night, either.” Jensen’s voice became monotone. “It was a close thing, and I was hurt pretty badly. It took me four hours to walk home. Broken ribs, shattered cheek.” Jensen stopped.  
  
“She was six. Almost seven. I made it back to a house on fire.” Jared stopped breathing.  
  
“He’d tied her to her bed so he could go get drunk. They found her body hanging off her mattress where she tried to get down. They told me she died of smoke inhalation long before...” Jensen’s voice cracked and broke. “...long before she burned.” Jared clenched his hands into fists, dying to go to Jensen but knowing better. “I didn’t even get to kill him for what he’d done. He wrapped his truck around a telephone pole on the way back from the bar.”  
  
Jensen turned his head just enough for Jared to see the side of his face. “That’s the night that made me what I am.”  
  
“Jensen -”  
  
Jensen walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Jared let him go.  
  
**Second Glances:** [LJ](http://storyspinner70.livejournal.com/12498.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8766682)  
**Second Chances:** [LJ](http://storyspinner70.livejournal.com/13054.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8856016)


End file.
